Mi Amor Platónico, Un Maniquí?
by Hime-Kagome15
Summary: Seto Kaiba es el dueño la compañía mas famosa de todo Japon.El ojiazul necesita que su ropa sea hecha diferente para cada evento.Su idea un maniquí, quien le ayudara con este problema.Lo que el no sabe es que le ayudara a con otros problemas tambien.SXJ


**Mi Amor Platónico, Un Maniquí? **

**Seto ♥ Joey**

By: Himekagome15

Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece, y si lo fuera no me estaría tomando esta molestia. Aun así todas estas loqueras que estoy escribiendo son sacadas de mi pobre mente y si alguien desea utilizarlas sea tan amable de primero hablar conmigo.

Warnings: Este fanfic es de genero YAOI (Como todos lo que yo hago.), lo cual significa que es relaciones de hombrexhombre y puede ser que contenga LEMON en los próximo capítulos. Si a ti no te gusta este tipo de género te recomiendo que no pases de aquí. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Pairings: Jou/Seto, tal vez adelante vendrán otras parejas.

Capitulo 1: El Maniquí

El gran Seto Kaiba, dueño de la compañía más grande e importante de Japón. Como todo un chico bien ocupado con las casas del trabajo, también tiene este que ocuparse de su imagen. Que si los texudos para las fiesta y reuniones de la compañía, su ropa de salir, y hasta el uniforme de la escuela. Todo esto es de gran necesidad para el gran Seto Kaiba y crear cada una de esas cosas tomaba tiempo. Tener que tomar sus medidas cada vez que nesecitaba un nuevo texudo para un reunion, le quitaba tiempo de su trabajo y de su vida personal. Cosa que no es muy conveniente para Seto. Siempre que iba para una fiesta o reunion, tiene que manda a hacer un texudo nuevo. Y aunque las costureras ya tenian las medidas del ojiazul. Siempre les quedaba un poco ajustado o largo, suerto o corto. Nunca era perfecto.

Ya que los texudos eran diferentes diseños. Nunca se podía saber cual iban hacer los resultados de los trajes con exactitud. Aunque los detalles eran pequeños, Seto era perfeccionista y siempre le encontraba algún defecto a los texudos y a su ropa. Si le quedaba un poquito ajustado, lo mandaría arreglar inmediatamente.

Esto se estaba volviendo un poquito incomodo, no solo para el, si no también para la costureras, quienes tenían que andar arreglando todos los trajes que ellas hacían para su amo y tener que al mismo tiempo soportar su mal carácter

"_Se termino!"-_ pensó Seto, cuando al castaño se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un maniquí, quien fuera idéntico en sus medidas. Así las costureras le medirían el texudo o ropa al maniquí y podrían hacer y deshacer con el todo lo que quisieran, sin tener que molestar o necesitar la ayuda del CEO. Sin peder mucho tiempo Seto mando enseguida en busca de tal maniquí. Era una idea genial. Bueno, que más se puede esperar del CEO de la compañía más famosa y grande mundialmente. Definitivamente este maniquí seria la resolución a sus problemas. Al menos eso era lo que el creía.

Pasaron unos días antes de que el maniquí llegase a la mansión Kaiba. "Ya era hora que llegase"- fue el comentario de Kaiba, quien si tuviese que medirse algún otro traje se volvería loco.

La gente de entrega se encontraba en la puerta, solo había un detalle que hacia falta. En donde lo pondría? No era como si le faltase espacio en su mansión, pero quería que fuera cerca de el, por cualquier inconveniente que se presentase. Pensó en el despacho, pero allí el trabajaba y no podía tener a todas esa mujeres trabajando en la misma habitación que el. A el no le gustaban las interrupciones mientras trabajaba. Su habitación de dormir tampoco seria un buena elección y la mayoría de las habitación del primer piso estaban ocupadas por los juegos electrónicos de Mokuba. Excepto por una habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

"Póngalo en el segundo piso en la habitación del medio."

"Si señor, con su permiso"

Seto observo la caja pasar por su lado. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho. No le gustaba mucho la idea que el maniquí fuese colocado en la habitación del medio en el segundo piso, por que era en esta que el CEO pasaba su tiempo libre, leyendo y relajándose. Necesitaba un lugar donde no hubiera nada que le recordara a su trabajo. Ahora le había dado aquella habitación a un maniquí y a las dichosozas costureras. Había ocasiones que no lograba conciliar el sueño o se sentía muy frustrado por su trabajo y se iba a esa habitación a consumir el tiempo en algo que no fuese en la empresa. Consumir un poco de tiempo en el.

………………………………Una semana después…………………..

La idea del maniquí había funcionado en los dos últimos texudos que se había probado, para las ultimas dos conferencias que tuvo que dar en Kaiba Corporation. Los texudos quedaron a la perfección y Seto no tuvo que pasar por las medidas que siempre le tenían que tomar, por que no quedaba perfecto o como a el le gustaba. Acaba de salir de una reunión que tuvo en la compañía y se dirigía hacia la mansión Kaiba. Haría un poco de trabajo para la empresa y luego se iría a dormir. Al llegar a la mansión, espero a que el chofer le abriera la puerta.

"Gracias Jan J.."

"A su servicios mi señor."- Jan J. O mejor dicho Jan Javier, Jan J. era solo el apodo que le había designado Seto, para hacerlo más corto su nombre, de lo que ya normalmente ya era. Jan J. era un muchacho de casi la misma estatura del CEO, pero este era por unos años mayor que el. Jan J. se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a su amo y luego se dispuso a volver a la limosina, pero sus acciones fueron detenidas cuando Seto lo llamo.

"Ehh…Jan J. Mañana me iré en mi carro. Así que no prepares la limosina."

"Como usted diga, mi señor."- sin nada mas que decir Jan J. se retiro con la limosina.

Seto entro a la mansion y se puso en marcha a su despacho, para hacer como había planeado antes, un poco de trabajo para la empresa. Y luego definitivamente se iría a dormir. Pero el tiempo paso y el CEO ya llevaba una cuantas horas dentro de su despacho, sin salir de el ni para comer. Supuso que ya era tarde en la noche por como Mokuba entro a su despacho.

"Mokuba que haces despierto a estas horas? Son..Son las dos de la mañana."- dijo mirando su reloj para confirmar la hora.

"Solo baje por un vaso de agua, cuando note que la luz del despacho estaba prendida. Así que decidí echarle un vistazo. Oniisama que haces tú despierto a estas horas? No me digas que estas trabajando nuevamente."

"Solo estoy trabajando en unos importantes papeles que estare utilizando en la próxima conferencia. Ahora ve a dormir que tienes escuela mañana."- Mokuba se acerco a donde se encontraba su hermano y le proporciono un calido beso en la mejilla. Le deseo unas buenas noches y se retiro del despacho. Dejando por fin a Seto solo para poder concentrase en lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió a su computadora para prestarle total atención a esta, pero luego de unos segundos, paro de escribir en ella y se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, mientras se recostaba con los codos sobre la mesa. Tenia un pequeño dolor de cabeza, el cual no lo estaba dejando concentrase y se le hacia difícil trabajar de esa forma. Ya había tomado sus pastillas pero estas parecían no estar ayudándole para nada. Como simplemente no podía concentrase en su trabajo, decidió apagar la computadora y ir a su cuarto.

Se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y se lanzo sobre su cama. Estuvo así como unos quince minutos. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Seto empezase a dar vueltas en la cama. Poco después Seto se sentó en la cama, frustrado por no poder dormí. Se levanto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación, pero nada se le ocurría. No veía manera en que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Salio de su cuarto rumbo a las cocina. Tal vez si tenia su estomago lleno, le daría sueño. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras decidió dar vuelta atrás a su recamara. El no tenia hambre en esos momentos y si comía lo mas probable era que le cayera mal a su estomago.

Cuando se encontraba frente la puerta de su habitación, le hecho un vistazo a la recamara de Mokuba, para ver como se encontraba este. Poco después sus ojos se posaron en la puerta de la habitación del medio, quien quedaba entre su despacho y la habitación de Mokuba. Talvez si se iba a leer un poco, como hacia antes, lograría conciliar el sueño o al menos consumir su tiempo en algo productivo.

Se dirigió a la habitación y entro en esta. Lo primero que vio fue la figura de una persona en medio de la habitación, que cuando se acerco a esta se dio cuenta de que solamente se trataba del maniquí que había comprado. Se puso a mirar como era el maniquí y se sorprendió al ver que este no se parecía en nada a el. También le sorprendió que el maniquí pareciese tan real. Puesto que parecía como un ser humano inmóvil. Tan real en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Tenia pelo color amarillo casi como el oro, era de la misma estatura del CEO y la expresión en su cara era como si se encontrase durmiendo pasivamente y se fue se a despertar en cualquier momento. Lo miro fijamente por unos minutos, casi escaneándolo. Luego decidió que seria mejor se pusiese a leer un libro en vez de estar mirando a un maniquí. Se fue a sentar en el sillón, el cual se encontraba en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el maniquí, cerca de la ventana de cristal. Se sentó en el sillón y tomo en sus manos el libro que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita al lado del sillón. Era el mismo libro que se había quedado leyendo la última vez que se encontraba en ese cuarto.

Se mantuvo leyendo el libro por un par de horas. De vez en cuando, levantaba su vista hacia donde se encontraba el maniquí. Lo miraba de reojo mientras leía y había veces en las que se quedaba mirándolo, sin saber realmente que lo estaba haciendo. Así paso el resto de la noche. Cuando los primero rayos del sol hicieron aparición, Mokuba entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba Seto. Haciendo a su hermano despertarse de cantazo, quien se había quedado dormido con el paso de las horas.

"Oniisama! Levántate que ya es hora de ir a la escuela!"-anunciaba Mokuba a la misma vez que entraba al cuarto.

"Ya voy Mokuba no hagas tanto escándalo!"- dijo Seto mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Seto fue a su recamara a alistarse para la escuela. Una vez hecho esto bajo a la cocina a tomar el desayuno con su hermano, bueno a hacer que estaba comiendo, por que la verdad siempre terminaba tomando se el café y dejando el plato de comida intacto. Una vez terminado con su 'desayuno' se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a su garaje, pero no sin antes despedirse de Mokuba.

"Oniisama, no vas a terminarte tu desayuno?"- pregunto Mokuba al ver que su hermano se levantaba de la mesa para irse.

"No Mokuba, no tengo tiempo, pero no te preocupes. Ya comer algo a la hora de almuerzo. Lo que necesitó ahora es llegar a la escuela."- dijo Seto dirigiendo se a la puerta.

"Llegaras para la cena?"- pregunto Mokuba antes de que su hermano saliera por la puerta.

"No se, tratare. Tengo una reunión importante hoy en la empresa y será lo más probable que llegue tarde. En todo caso, no me esperes y acuéstate a dormir temprano."- dijo Seto mientras se preparaba para salir de la casa.

Cuando llego a la escuela lo primero que logro visualizar fue a la pandilla de Yugi Motou.

"Buenos días Kaiba"- le saludo Yugi, cuando Seto paso por su lado. El ojiazul solo le proporciono una mirada fría, de las cuales harían retroceder hasta el muchacho más rudo de toda la escuela, pero Yugi era diferente y sabia muy bien que esa era la forma del CEO de decir buenos días.

Se dirigió al salón de clases y se sentó en su asiento asignado. Abrió su laptop y empezó a trabajare en ella. Como había llegado temprano a la escuela, le quedaba tiempo de sobra para poder trabajar en su informe, el cual no había terminado en la noche gracias a su dolor de cabeza.

Después de casi pasada una hora, la maestra entro al salón de clases y comenzó a dar la aburrida clase. Era aburrida, por que la mayorías de las cosas que la maestra enseñaba, ya Seto las sabia. Así fue el resto del dia. El timbre de salida dio por terminado las horas de clases y todos los estudiantes salieron del plantel escolar lo mas rápido que pudieron. Seto se encontraba camino a la mansión Kaiba cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

"Hello?"

"Señor Kaiba?"

"Si, que se le ofrece?"

"Por favor venga de inmediato a la empresa. Aquí se encuentran unos señores requiriendo por su presencia con gran urgencia."

"Enseguida me dirijo para allá."- dijo Seto antes de cerrar el celular y dar por terminado la conversación.

No tomo mucho para que Seto se encontrara en la empresa, puesto que la empresa quedaba cerca de su casa, para hacerle más fácil el viaje. Le gustaba que la empresa estuviese cerca para si se presentase algún inconveniente como en estos momento, a el se le hiciera fácil llegar a ella.

Llego a la puerta principal y tomo el elevador hacia el octavo piso, donde quedaba su oficina. Le gustaba tener una buena vista de la ciudad. Le ayudaba a concentrase en su trabajo. Cuando elevador llego al octavo piso, lo primero que Kaiba vio fue a su secretaria, quien al parecer se sintió muy aliviada al ver que su jefe ya había llegado.

"Cual es el problema Kasumi?"

"En la sala de conferencia, hay unos señores que quieren verlo con gran urgencia."

"Que es lo que quieren?"

"No lo se, mi señor. Solo dijeron que era de suma importancia y que necesitaban hablar urgentemente con usted. Tampoco dijeron quines eran."

"Ok, iré a hablar con ellos. No quiero interrupciones."

"Si señor."- Kaiba pasó por el lado de su secretaria, quien estaba un poquito asustada. Se dirigió a el salón de conferencia, donde se suponía que los tales señores se encontraban.

"Señores"- dijo Kaiba mientras entraba al salón.

"Señor Kaiba, que bueno que se encuentre aquí."- dijo uno de los señores. Eran cinco personas. Todos ellos parecian ser mayores que Kaiba. Dos de ellos traían texudos de color negro, los otros tres eran de color azul marino. Todos ellos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de juntas con papeles ya ubicados alrededor de la mesa. Al parecer discutían algún plan o negocio antes de que CEO se presentase.

"Señor Kaiba, nos urgía hablar con usted, por favor tome asiento."- a Seto no le gustaban las sorpresa y mucho menos le gustaba la actitud que esa gente estaba teniendo con el.

"Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Martín, abogado del señor Duke. Y estos son sus proveedores y representantes."- a la verdad a Seto le importaba muy poco quienes eran ellos. Lo único que le importaba de verdad era saber el por que se encontraban ahí.

"Se preguntara el por que nos encontramos aquí. Pues hemos venido a hacerle una propuesta. El señor Duke quiere demandar a su empresa por utilizar sus ideas sin su permiso."

"Yo no he utilizado las ideas de nadie."-dijo Kaiba seriamente pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"Si señor usted lo ha hecho. El ultimo producto que saco a la venta en Mayo 26 del 2006. Era un producto que ya estaba patentizado por el señor Duke en Diciembre 2 del 2005."

"Pero eso es imposible ese producto en ningún momento había patentizado por nadie mas que yo!"- dijo Seto enojado pero aun así sin perder su compostura.

"Lo lamento señor Kaiba, pero el señor Duke ya había patentizado la idea, pero no el producto. Tal vez eso lo ayude a entender. El señor Duke había patentizado la idea, pero nunca pudo llevarla acabo correctamente. No hasta que usted lo hizo."- decía el hombre con toda la confianza del mundo. Como si definitivamente tenia todas las de ganar.

"Es por eso que hemos venido a hacerle una oferta. Si usted nos regala la mayoría de las ganancia que el producto haga, el señor Duke no tendría el por que demandar su empresa."

"Me está pidiendo que le de las ganancia que un producto que yo invente? Ese producto fue inventado por míq! Aunque ustedes digan que la idea ya estaba patentizada, además desde cuando se patentizan las ideas? Si tu creas algo, tú lo patentizas, pero ustedes mismo me están diciendo que el señor Duke, ni siquiera lo había logrado crear. Como va a patentizarla. Yo creo señores que están perdiendo su tiempo si creen que yo me les voy a creer ese cuento. No, no accederé a compartir ganancias de un producto que yo mismo invente y saque al mercado!"- dijo Seto explicando todo los que los señores necesitaban saber. Conservando su imagen y sin exaltarse.

"Creo que le gustaría pensar un poco sobre esa decisión. Estoy seguro que después que lea estos papeles, tal vez llegaremos a un acuerdo. Con su permiso señor Kaiba, ya nos retiramos."- los señores empezaron a salir por la puerta uno a uno. Dejando a Seto totalmente solo en la habitación con unos cuantos papeles en la mesa en frente de el. Seto tomo los papeles y se salio del salón también.

Estaba un poco frustrado y cansado. Así que decidió que se tomaría el dia libre. Para poder dormir y olvidarse un poco del trabajo, quien al parecer si lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando llego a la mansión Kaiba, con lo primero que Seto se encontró fue con Mokuba, quien se encontraba en la primera habitación del primero piso, jugando sus juegos electrónicos.

"Oniisama, que bueno que llegaste. Me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer un maratón de juegos conmigo?"- pregunto Mokuba al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano para saludarlo.

"Ahora no Mokuba. Me siento muy cansado. Así que me iré acostar a mi recamara. Haz me un favor, despiértame a la hora de la cena, si quieres?"- dijo Seto mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

"Ok oniisama, que duermas bien"- se despidió Mokuba antes de volver a la sala de juegos para reanular el que había dejado en pausa.

Seto inmediatamente que llego a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse y a costarse a dormir. Unas horas después, como el CEO le había dicho a Mokuba, este vino a despertarlo, por que ya era hora de la cena. Bajo para encontrase con su hermano en la mesa del comedor, quien estaba esperando por el.

"Oniisama, como te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor Mokuba. No te preocupes."- dijo Seto dándole la menor importancia.

Luego de la cena, Seto mando a Mokuba a dormir. El se iría a hacer un poco de trabajo para la empresa. Después de todo, se había tomado el dia libre, pero eso no significaba que no había trabajo por hacer. Se dirigió a su despacho, donde se suponía que encontraría tranquilidad total. Una vez dentro del despacho se sentó en su escritorio y visualizó los papeles que aquellos señores le habían dado por la tarde. Empezó a leer uno por uno y a estudiarlos.

"Que es esto?"- pregunto el CEO para así mismo en voz alta. No podía cree lo que estaba leyendo. La empresa de Duke en verdad tenía una demanda contra Kaiba Corporation. Una pequeña notita cayo al piso del montón de papeles, en ella Seto leyó.

_**Querido Kaiba:**_

**_Me parece que ya recibiste a mis asesores y la triste noticia de que tu empresa esta demandada por la mía. Me siento muy triste y muy apenado de que tengamos que llegar a estos términos, pero tu mismo me has obligado, por no haber aceptado mi generosa oferta. Lastima que con este escándalo lo más probable puedas terminar en la cárcel. Después de todo usted será visto como un estafador por haber robado mis ideas para su propio beneficio y sin mi permiso. Pobre Mokuba, meda lastima que se tenga que ir a vivir a un orfanato a esa edad._**

_**-Duke-**_

"_Que desgraciado. Como se atreve a meterse con Mokuba, con su familia. Bueno, si lo que quieren es guerra, guerra tendrán!"_- pensó Seto al mismo tiempo que buscaba el numero de teléfono de su abogado.

Aun que el podría manejar fácilmente el caso por si mismo. Seto decidió que seria mejor dejar a sus abogados que se encargaran del caso. Después de todo el tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer, como para distraerse con un simple problema como este. Tomo su celular y marco el número del abogado.

"Si señor Kaiba, en que le puedo servir?"- fue el saludo de la persona en la otra línea.

"El señor Duke, como ya debe usted saber. Puso una demanda en contra de la empresa. Me gustaría que usted se hiciese cargo del caso."

"Si, ya estaba al tanto de la desmanda que el señor Duke puso en contra de la empresa. Es por eso que me puse a investigar que podríamos hacer al respecto, pero me temo mi señor que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Duke ha utilizado todo el peso de la ley en contra de usted y va hacer sumamente difícil salir de este problema."- dijo el abogado en formal muy profesional, dándole a Seto los detalles y su opinión acerca del problema, pero nada que le fuese de importancia a Seto. Puesto que todo lo que el abogado le dijo, el ya lo sabia de primera mano. El estaba esperando que sus abogados fueran mas capase y pudiesen manejar el caso sin tener que Seto involucrase en la resolución.

"Bien, entonces espero por usted mañana por la mañana en la empresa, para discutir el caso mejor."

"Desde luego señor Kaiba. Nos veremos mañana."- Seto cero el celular y lo coloco sobre el escritorio. Se dio media vuelta para dar con su computadora. Se puedo a escribir en ella. Tenía que trabajar en algunos papeles y resolver el problema de la demanda y la amenaza que Duke le ha hecho.

No estuvo mucho en la computadora escribiendo, puesto que tantosproblemas no lo dejaban pensar claramente. Se paro de su asiento y salio del despacho. Como era de esperase, los pasillos de la mansión ya hacían vacíos y oscuros. Miro en dirección al cuarto de su hermano. La verdad que la sola idea de perderlo, le atormentaba. No dejaría que le pasase nada a Mokuba. Eso lo aseguraba, pero quien era el para asegurarlo?

En seguida sus ojos se posaron en la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba entre la de su hermano y el despacho. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ella y se introdujo en el cuarto. Como la ultima vez, lo primero que Seto logro visualizar cuando abrió la puerta fue la figura del maniquí en el medio de la habitación. Camino a donde se encontraba el maniquí. Lo rodeo como la última vez, nuevamente preguntándose como es que un maniquí podia parecer tan real.

Tomo asiento en el mismo sillón de la noche anterior. Poso sus manos en su frente, como si pudiese sacarse el dolor de cabeza que tenia al tan solo aguantarla con sus manos. Luego de unos minutos en esa posición, en casi un susurro Seto empezó hablar para a si mismo.

"Que debo hacer?...no se que hacer….por que tiene que pasarle esto a Mokuba….y a mi….no se que hacer….por que todo sale tan mal para nosotros…"- sin que Seto se diese cuenta, sus ojos dejaron escapar unas cuantas lagrimas. Las cuales fueron resbalando por sus mejillas y terminando en el frió piso de aquella habitación.

Por la ventana de cristal que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, una estrella fugaz paso. Seto aun seguía con su cabeza entre sus manos mirando hacia el suelo. Cada vez su llanto se intensificaba sin darle oportunidad al CEO de hacer algo al respecto. De la nada unas manos fueron rodeando a Seto por la espalda, en un abrazo confortador.

"Ahora no Mokuba, quiero estar SOLO! Ve a dormir"- dijo Seto, pero las manos no dejaron de rodearlo. Al contrario estas lo abrasaban más.

"Mokuba!..."-dijo Seto al mismo tiempo, que con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos aun, se daba la vuelta para encarar a la persona que lo estaba abrazando.

"……"- Seto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los parpados de la persona se encontraban cerrados y poco a poco se fueron abriendo revelando un para de ojos color dorado, quienes dejaron a Seto perplejo.

"Quien eres?"- fue lo único que pudo decir el ojiazul, después de un tiempo en silencio contemplando a la persona. Mirándolo a los ojos color azul, el muchacho dijo…

"Hola…umm…mi nombre es Joey…cual es el tuyo?"- le contesto el muchacho, quien ahora se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que al frente de Seto.

To be continue…..

Wow! Como están todos! LES GUSTO? Espero que si. Bueno, esta el siguiente fic que voy a estar trabajando en, PERO LES ADVIERTO! NO VOLVERE A UPDATE EL SEGUNDO CAP. HASTA QUE TERMINE CON "LOVE POTION". Estoy por terminar con Love Potion ya mismo. Lamentablemente ya casi se acerca el final de ese fic. También le pido que por favor dejen sus review y comentarios. Si les gusto este capitulo y la trama de este fic, déjenmelo saber. Si no les gusta dudo mucho que logre continuarla! Se que este capitulo fue algo largo y aburrido, pero es uno de los mas importantes por que explica lo que mas adelante estar pasando en la historia. Ya verán que el segundo capitulo estará mas divertido e interesante.

Ps: las ideas de patentizan? No lo creo, pero que más da. En esta historia si lo serán. Lol

Ja-ne!

**En le próximo capitulo: Quien será este chico que se hace llamar Joey…oh que paso? Que no se sabe donde se encuentra el maniquí de Seto? Oye ahora que lo dice no se parece Joey a el maniquí?...averígualo en el próximo capitulo de Maniquí, Quien eres y de donde vienes?**


End file.
